The present disclosure relates to code division multiple access CDMA cellular networks and more particularly to a home base station which automatically operates a beacon carrier at minimal power to prevent foreign mobile units from attempting to connect with the home base station.
Inadequate coverage is a persistent problem in the quality of service of any wireless network. Natural and man-made obstacles frequently create radio frequency (RF) holes, i.e. areas of low or no RF signal, in the coverage area of a wireless network. Voice and data call connections are frequently dropped when a wireless terminal, such as a cell phone or a similar mobile station, enters an RF hole. Typical areas in which RF holes occur include homes, apartments, underground tunnels and office buildings.
Conventional public CDMA cellular systems include a number of macro base stations, MBSs, arranged to provide service in contiguous cells. As mobile units, MUs, move between cells, the mobile units are handed off between macro base stations to maintain continuous service. Each MBS transmits a beacon channel in addition to traffic channels that handle actual telephone traffic. Each MU monitors the beacon channel of other nearby cells and continuously compares the strength of the nearby beacon channels to the MBS which is currently serving the MU. When a beacon signal from another MBS has more power, typically 3 db more power, the MU switches to the new MBS. Thus the beacon channel or channels of each MBS effectively attract MUs that have moved into the cell served by the MBS.